Mother's Day Shower
by Masayo
Summary: When Sesshoumaru was at that age I couldn't keep him in his clothes for long," Hikari gave a small smile as she traded baby tales with Mrs. Higurashi "One time we were holding a very important banquet, right in the middle of the courses he starts...


~I own nothing~

* * *

"Jaaaken" a gentle playful voice called out to Sesshoumaru's assistant. The weird looking little man froze and gulped before slowly turning around.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?" Jaken knew he was in trouble when the creature of his eye walked through the doors to visit her daughter and threw him a secretive smile.

"I need your help with something," she beamed.

"T-that would be…?" Jaken tried not to fidget under her shining eyes. She was the one woman that had caught his eye over his many centuries. He twirled his concealing ring on his finger.

"I need Sesshoumaru's address book,"

* * *

The sun streamed in through the large bay windows, the sheer white curtains making it into a soft gold beam. It lit up the woman's sleeping face. Soft raven black tresses spilled over the royal purple silken pillows, the comforter was half on and half of the bed draped partly on the woman's midsection, her limbs were in awkward positions as if she was doing yoga in her sleep, her white pajamas showed her creamy porcelain skin here and there but didn't totally expose her body to which a small part of Sesshoumaru was disappointed but he never would grow tired of watching his mate sleep especially now that she was carrying their pup.

Groaning and wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand Kagome groggily looked over to see her husband leaning against the bathroom's door frame in nothing but a towel around his narrow waist and his long silvery hair damp from his shower, watching her. She smiled at the sight he made "Good morning,"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of bed on her side. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers gently before running a loving hand through her locks. Kagome leaned into his touch.  
"As best as I could with the baby kicking at random intervals," Kagome sighed with a smile. Sesshoumaru's hand moved to lay against her stomach. He felt a slight flutter under his hand making him smirk.

"Take it easy today," leaning forward her placed a tender kiss on her lips and got up to get ready for the day.

"You know it's Mother's Day today, right?" Kagome slowly sat up to let her legs dangle over the edge of the big bed.

"Hn," She sighed when she heard her husband's typical response to things he didn't care to talk about.

"My mom is throwing us that baby shower today that she was talking about last week when she came over for dinner," Kagome went to their shared walk in closet where Sesshoumaru was. He was adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"I vaguely remember the discussion," he replied.

"Well I hope you remember the part where you're suppose to be there," Kagome grabbed her outfit for the day and turned to him "It starts at three,"

"I have meetings for the majority of the day. I will see what I can do," Kagome glared at him.

"You better be there or else I won't come home tonight," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath. He knew this was just one of her many mood swings but it still irked him.

"Very well, I will be there as soon as it is possible for me to leave," he said trying to avoid a scene with his pretty but moody wife.

"Hn" she threw back at him before heading off to take her shower.

* * *

The Higurashi shrine was polished to shine. The trees and flowers were in bloom as if on command by the lady of the house. A white silk tent was setup in the middle of the garden, guest milled about, caters weaved through the guest with silver trays of finger foods and drinks. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her success. She really had to hand it to Jaken. He knew how to coordinate events perfectly. The only fly in the ointment was the other guest of honor had not shown up yet. "Thank you so much, mom" Ai turned to see her daughter standing next to her. Kagome practically glowed of motherhood.

"It was nothing dear," she patted Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and handed her mother an envelope.

"Happy Mother's Day"

"Oh, you didn't have to…" Ai eagerly but calmly opened the envelope to see a mother's day card but when she opened the card inside was a sonogram picture.

"I figured you would like the first picture of your grandchild," tears gathered in her honey brown eyes. Kagome gave her mother a hug, as best she good in her condition.

"Thank you dear,"

"Ma'am a limo has just pulled up," a servant came up to info them with a bow.

"OH! She's here" Ai grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her along to greet this new guest. Kagome raised a brow as she trotted behind her mother.

"Mom? Who is here?"

"You'll see" They stopped at the top of the shrine stairs to see the door to the black limo open. An elegant lady stepped out. The majority of her long silver hair was pulled up, she wore rich cream and gold kimono with a white fur boa draped around her arms. Kagome's breath caught in her throat when golden eyes met blue.

"M-mom? What's going on?"Kagome whispered to her mother as she watched the woman walked up the stairs towards them. Ai just smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it" Ai bowed a greeting to the lady.

"Indeed" the lady inclined her head.

"Kagome this is Mrs. Taisho" Ai introduce. Kagome blanched a bit but bowed her head.

"It is good to finally meet you, Mrs. Taisho" The woman smirked

"It's Hikari and it is indeed good to _finally_ meet you," Hikari looked Kagome over with her pricing golden eyes. Kagome tried not to fidget under her gaze.

"Why don't we join the other guest for refreshments," Ai led Hikari and Kagome back over to the tent where the other guest were chatting and having a good time.

"Will you excuse me for a second" Kagome said. The two older women looked over to her. Her mother gave her a slightly worried look. She smiled "You know how it is. I have to use the bathroom again" Kagome scuttled away to the house to use the phone.

* * *

"When Sesshoumaru was at that age I couldn't keep him in his clothes for long," Hikari gave a small smile as she traded baby tales with Mrs. Higurashi "One time we were holding a very important banquet, right in the middle of the courses he starts striping. When I asked him his reasoning he looks up at me with his big eyes and states like it was the natural thing in the world that he was hot," The women chuckled. The baby shower had just ended a half hour ago but Ai and Hikari still sat outside under the tent sipping tea and telling stories. Kagome had been wondering why Sesshoumaru was still not here but once his mother started telling tale when he was young that she completely forgot.

"He really did that?" Kagome asked with a laugh. Hikari nodded.

"He ran around practically naked that whole year. It wasn't until he got his thing caught…" Annoyed cough interrupted her little tale. All three women looked over to see a very irritated Sesshoumaru. "Aah Sesshoumaru finally came for your mate," Hikari smirked at him as she leaned back in her chair like a queen taking in the new entertainment.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome tried to hide her laughter "You're here" Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate for a second before turning back to his mother.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded his mother. Hikari took her time pulling out her fan from her obi and fanning herself.

"It is nice to see you too after all these years. When were you going to introduce me to your little mate?" She examined her nails but watched him from the corner of her eye. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome shifted slightly in their seats as they felt the mood change.

"I have been busy,"

"So I see" Hikari's eyes glanced over to Kagome. Kagome's cheeks turned pink, a hand going to her large stomach as her eyes looked away. Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably. "It would be nice to know what is happening in the family in person than to hear about it from the servants"

"When have you ever been concerned about the family?" he growled.

"Sesshoumaru please calm down," Ai said noticing Kagome's distress. "It was my fault. I thought since it was Mother's Day that it would be nice to invite your mother to the baby shower considering it is for her grandchild too"

"Hn"

"Kagome if you could walk me to my car" Hikari stood up and waited until Kagome too was up before walking away. Hikari stopped next to her son before she passed him completely "You know I do not condone demon/mortal marriages nor the breeding of half breeds but the times have changed. Demons are not accepted in society and because of that it is rare to find a full blooded demon such as us"

Sesshoumaru stiffen at his mother's words but knew what she was going to say next. "But you have done well my son" his widen in surprise. It was not what he had expected "Kagome is capable mate and will be a fine mother. Unlike your father you have chosen a powerful human, miko no less. It is only expected that you would pick only the best" with that Hikari left, Kagome walking slightly behind and to the side of her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mother stood in front of him "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you," he looked his mother in law over but nodded his head.

"I understand your reasoning. I am not mad. I only have one question" Ai looked at her son in law, a tilt to her head.

"Yes?"

"How did you get my mother's number?"

* * *

Hikari stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Kagome. "I wish you luck handling my son" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you" Hikari gave her a small smile; she pulled of her necklace and placed it around Kagome's neck. Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"It is a family heirloom handed down to the women that marry into the clan" Kagome blushed

"I don't know what to say…thank you" she bowed her head. Hikari's limo pulled up at the bottom of the stairs.

"In all my centuries I have not come along human that I liked," Kagome would have looked at her toes if she could see them but as it was she just looked down, a hand on her belly protectively. "You might just be an exception," with those last parting words Hikari left. Kagome looking after her long since the limo drove away.

"Are you ready to go home?" A voice asked from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was especially when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You remember what I told you this morning?" she tried to hide her smirk when she felt Sesshoumaru sigh.

"I did everything in my power to make it"

"Stop right there" Kagome turned in his arms to look at him "One: you have to come up with a new excuse for when you are late. I already have this one memorized. Two: I'm willing to over look it this time"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow "This time? And why is that may I ask?" Kagome smiled up him

"Did you really pee your bed when you were five?" Sesshoumaru pulled away from like he had been burnt his eyes extremely annoyed. Kagome laughed "And is it true you tried to hump a cat?" Sesshoumaru quickly rushed down the stairs. "HEY! Where are you going?" she called after him, laughter still in her voice.

"To kill Jaken"

* * *

~Enoy~

I hope you liked it. This was my first SessKag fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters a little OC. I did this for the SessKag Mother's Day Contest.

This fic is also dedicated to my friend Sakura for her help and being fellow Sessy fangirl XXD

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
